


The Fairy Tale Experiment

by LyricWave



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Grimm Brothers - Freeform, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricWave/pseuds/LyricWave
Summary: This is my first story of AO3, I'm so excited!! I hope you all like my story, thanks for reading!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of AO3, I'm so excited!! I hope you all like my story, thanks for reading!!

_War waged, the air polluted with the stench of Death. The heavens cried tears of anguish and despair, as the glorious kingdom was stained red grim the flames down below, which grew higher and higher as the battle raged on, seeming to never end._

_The source of the flames, was a lone figure, who was using the fire to burn, and destroy everything in her path. Armor covered her being, which was rusting with blood, and held dents, scratchy and homes in various places. In her metal covered hands, a large, intricate scythe swung, sliced, chopped, and killed her enemies. The scythe was covered in strange markings, each holding their own meaning. Covering her face, and body, was a torn, crimson cloak. It hung against her frame, the water pouring down making it heavier, yet she did not take it off._

_A male was running towards her, wearing armor as well, only his head was covered by a helmet. Tackling her, the male started to tear at her armor, hoping to reveal any weakpoints. The female clenched her fist, and swung it at his face, sucessfully knocking him off of her, and knocking his helmet off._

_Turning, the male growled, revealing sharp fangs, golden eyes, and dark gray wolf ears held back in rage. There was a scar that covered his cheek, which looked years old._

_The red cloaked female froze, forest green eyes shrunken in shock, fear, amazement, and horror. She did not move, not when he charged foward, not when he dug his hand into the soft flesh of her chest. Tugging it back, she watched as the male held her bloody heart in his claw like hands._

_"L-Lykaios..." That was the last word said from the female, who fell back, the life leaving her once vibrant eyes which held a fire that had been put out._

_Laying against her chest, was a necklace. The necklace held a charm, shaped like a wolf curled up around a red cloak._

* * *

"This, children, is General Red Riding Hood. This is the only painting of her in existence. She was one of the Four Generals, who fought a war to save everyone in her kingdom. According to the accounts of General Peter Pan, the Air General, she was the youngest of the four, and the first to accept the magical charms that gave her her power. Legend says, that once she will be reincarnated, and after 17 years of living, she shall return, going back to fight a war already won." 

    A young girl tuned the tourguide out, choosing to instead look at the painting of the young woman. She was standing, her armor perfectly polished. Red cloak torn slightly. A scythe was swung over her shoulder, being held in a metal covered hand, the metal covering her each of her fingers. Resting against her chest, was a necklace. It was shaped like a wolf curled around a red cloak. 

   The young child gently grabbed a necklace around her own throat, which matched the paintings version perfectly. Forest green eyes narrowed in thought, looking at a red hoodie that covered her small frame. 

    Turning, the girl walked away, and if anyone looked closely, they would have seen the women in the painting following the child, scythe hanging loosely in her hand. She was transparent, fading in and out of existent. 


End file.
